


Digital Art - 2008-06-21 - Aphrodisiac

by chkc



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Digital Art, Fanart, M/M, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-18
Updated: 2010-09-18
Packaged: 2017-10-11 23:56:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/118560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chkc/pseuds/chkc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John and Rodney kissing with puffy pollen things in the background. Inspired by Kink_Bingo's "Aphrodisiac" prompt.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Digital Art - 2008-06-21 - Aphrodisiac

[](http://img155.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060423482_kink_bingo_aphrodisiac_123_414lo.jpg)  
larger image (please turn on ad blocker): <http://img155.imagevenue.com/img.php?image=060423482_kink_bingo_aphrodisiac_123_414lo.jpg>


End file.
